


Alcoholick

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [105]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Clinging, Cute, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Licking, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Sometimes, alcohol can lead to good things.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 75
Kudos: 489





	Alcoholick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts), [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> The licking is for Sesil. The title is for Lou _and_ Sesil. The fluff is for everyone. XD
> 
> But, I must also give love and thanks to Lou and Sesil. Always making me smile and laugh. I dedicate a lot of fic to them and they deserve it and more. A great year spent with you two, here's to many more ♥

Midgardian functions often involved alcohol. This didn’t bother Loki. The liquor was pitiful and could never hope to inebriate an Aesir.

He often stood to the side and slipped out once he was able. This was becoming more difficult now that the Avengers had grown to like him. They wished for him to involve himself more and complained when he left early.

None was more vocal than Anthony Stark.

Loki would admit to a certain pleasure when Anthony wanted him to stay. It was a soft yearning to be wanted that he hid behind annoyance and gruff indifference. He had never had much luck when it came to matters of the heart, and had learned to leave them unacknowledged and unacted upon.

He was managing fine, until tonight.

It was the Midgardian celebration of the New Year and all the mortals were drinking. This didn’t bother him, not until Anthony left his friends and stumbled slightly in his march towards Loki.

Loki caught him, which was his first mistake, as it ended with Anthony’s arms wrapping around him and his face pressed to Loki’s chest.

Loki sucked in a shocked breath. 

“Lokiiiii,” Anthony said, his voice excited and his smile lopsided. “You're the best Lokes. You know that? Best thing. Havin' you here, Lokes. You're nice too.” He turned his head and rubbed it against Loki’s chest like a cat. “Nice and smell nice and cuddly.”

He squeezed Loki tighter and Loki was certain his cheeks had turned pink.

“Anthony,” he tried, not sure whether to pull the other man away or enjoy the moment while it lasted.

“New yeaaaaar. It’s a new year, Lokes.”

Anthony lifted his head and his eyes were a little unfocused.

“Anthony?” Loki tried again.

“Hey.” He shifted, pressing up on his tiptoes and nuzzling his nose against Loki’s neck. Loki shuddered. “Smell good. Taste good?” 

Loki’s eyes widened and he let out a small squeak when Anthony’s tongue licked along his neck. 

“Tastes nice,” Anthony confirmed, his smile pressing against Loki’s skin as he rested his head in the crook of Loki’s neck. “My Loki.”

“Y-Yours?” Loki choked out.

“Mine,” he said, holding him tighter. “No one takes my stuff.” He pressed a small kiss to Loki’s neck. “New Years kiss. Gonna be mine.”

Loki knew his cheeks had to be bright red by now, but despite his embarrassment, his hands had come around Anthony, holding him close. His gaze had softened as well as he looked down at the drunk man in his arms.

He dared to raise a hand and run it through Anthony’s hair. He also dared to take a chance and whisper, “I’ll be your New Years kiss, Anthony. I’d let you kiss me any time of the year.”

Loki felt Anthony sigh and relax further into his arms. He muttered something Loki couldn’t make out, but Loki didn’t mind. He was quite happy to spend the rest of the party – the rest of the new year even, holding onto Anthony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
